custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Deriahk
Deriahk is a Skakdi and a prominent member of the Spherus Magna society. History Like other Skakdi, Deriahk originated from Zakaz. During the Skakdi Civil War, Deriahk was seriously injured and left to die. However, he was rescued by members of the Order of the Great Creators and taken to Takiw Nui, where he was subjected to various reconstructions, including the complete removal of his dorsal spine. After recovering, Deriahk decided to start a career serving the Order. In the next few years, Deriahk formed a deep friendship with the leader of the Order, Vavakx, and was promoted to one of his bodyguards. When the Brotherhood of Makuta was exposed to the universe as a malevolent organization, Vavakx gave Deriahk the task of expelling the Makuta of Takiw Nui, Zakkond, which he did. Takiw-Nui War In response to Zakkond's expulsion, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched a massive attack on Takiw Nui. Deriahk participated in the Takiw Nui War and also took charge of Vavakx's protection. In the climax of the war, the Toa Takiw Guhjii, another of Vavakx's bodyguards, conspired with Makuta Nutrex and betrayed Takiw Nui. After an attempt on Vavakx's life, Deriahk arrested Guhjii and led Takiw Nui's forces in a massive attack on the invaders, winning the war. After Teridax's death, migrated to Spherus Magna along with the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe to start a new life. Spherus Magna and The Invasion In Spherus Magna, the Skakdi had difficulty integrating into the unified society, so Deriahk used his influence to help restore the honor of his people. He joined with several prominent figures and encouraged the formation of the Skakdi Alliance. Grateful for his help and recognizing him as an example for the Skakdi, the Alliance named Deriahk as 'The Champion of the Skakdi'. When the Chorak invaded Spherus Magna, Deriahk was grouped with the Dark Hunter Frustrator to rescue the elder Agori Gryk. They both found Gryk in the forest and escorted him to a shelter. There, Gryk proposed a solution to end the Invasion: the legendary Kanohi Gebuk, Mask of Wishes. Deriahk and Frustrator were assigned to go get the mask and were grouped with Vilrohk. In their search for the last owner of the mask, Ganiaz, the three faced Makuta Zakkond and then rescued a Matoran from danger. The Matoran guided them to Ganiaz and the Glatorian agreed to give them the Kanohi Gebuk after a challenge. Vilrohk overcame Ganiaz's challenge and obtained the mask, but the Matoran they had rescued transformed and revealed his true identity: Makuta Nutrex. After killing Ganiaz and defeating the rest of the team, the Makuta escaped with the mask. Upon awakening, Frustrator revealed himself to be a Makuta, Pakark, and teleported Deriahk and Vilrohk back to the shelter. Deriahk attacked, thinking that Pakark was allied with Nutrex, but Pakark defeated him and clarified his intentions. Deriahk accepted Pakark's story and the group went to stop Nutrex, but he had already used the Mask of Wishes to invoke Hantrek. Vavakx went after Hantrek and gave Deriahk a new mission: to look for the destined user of the Mask of Wishes in the Dark Hunters' camp. Deriahk and Vilrohk traveled to the camp and The Shadowed One appeared to negotiate. With nothing to offer, Deriahk disclosed the identity of "Frustrator" as Makuta Pakark, and offered his life in exchange for Kapokhed. The Shadowed One accepted the deal and sent Kapokhed to the shelter. Deriahk returned with Vilrohk to the shelter and later Kapokhed arrived as agreed. Deriahk faced Kapokhed, who was furious that the shelter guards had attacked him when he arrived. At the end of the battle, the Kanohi Gebuk placed itself on Kapokhed's face and he gave a vision of Vavakx, who was imprisoned in Metru Magna by the Chorak, now allied with Hantrek. Deriahk went with the others to the Spherus Magna Council Headquarters in Metru Magna to rescue Vavakx. During the battle, Hantrek appeared before him disguised as Vavakx and convinced him to go with her to discuss important matters. Hantrek and Deriahk went to the Headquarter's security room, and then she incapacitated him and reprogrammed the building's security system to initiate self-destruction. In a few minutes, Vavakx appeared to rescue Deriahk and fought Hantrek. Hantrek activated her Mask of Chaos, almost destroying Vavakx, but Deriahk regained consciousness and stopped Hantrek. Deriahk and Vavakx escaped the explosion and met with the others outside the Headquarters. The Chorak made peace with Spherus Magna upon realizing Hantrek's betrayal. When Vavakx confirmed that Hantrek had died, Kapokhed began to manifest the power of the Kanohi Gebuk to ensure an era of peace for the survivors. However, Hantrek reappeared and killed Kapokhed. Toa Kryehk sacrificed her Toa power to revive Kapokhed and fulfill the wish, reactivating the Mask of Wishes and defeating Hantrek. Pakark, knowing that Deriahk had disclosed his true identity to The Shadowed One in exchange for Kapokhed and that he would now be handed over to the Hunters, betrayed everyone and stole the Kanohi Gebuk, stating that he had big plans for it. At the end of the war, Deriahk helped rebuild Metru Magna. Defunction After 1000 years from the Invasion, Deriahk was chosen to go with Vavakx and Turaga Tahu to the southern kingdom of Xianori to resolve a conflict. While they were absent, Pakark reappeared with the intention of using the Kanohi Gebuk to destroy the world, but Veuy managed to stop him and imprison him. Pakark fell into madness after this crisis. Upon learning what happened, Deriahk felt guilty for Pakark. Old Grievances A year later, the city of Metru Magna was attacked by the Alpha Being Mersny. With an army of monstrosities at his disposal, Mersny began to make his way to assassinate Vavakx. Deriahk tried to confront the enemies, but was seriously injured and had to hide in the dungeons of Metru Magna, where he met Manauhk. After being cured, Deriahk took Manauhk to Pakark's cell. Manauhk transformed Pakark into a Makuta of Light and cured his madness. Deriahk and Manauhk rescued Vavakx and took him to a camp away from the chaos of the city, while Pakark and Veuy stayed behind to help the survivors flee. Vavakx was disappointed to have escaped, but Deriahk tried to cheer him up. Pakark arrived shortly after with the survivors and said Veuy had been captured by Mersny. Vavakx, determined to face Mersny alone, left the camp. Deriahk and the others once again faced Mersny's army, which was approaching the camp. The resulting battle was fierce. After being rescued by Manauhk, he healed them and then exercised his powers to give Deriahk elemental powers of Light. With their new abilities, Deriahk and the others quickly defeated the horde. After the threat was over, Deriahk learned that Vavakx had died in his final battle against Mersny, which was devastating for him. He participated in the event where Vavakx's memory was celebrated. Eventually, the effects of Manauhk's purification disappeared over time and Deriahk regained his original element. The Glare of Chaos Deriahk was offered the opportunity to continue working for the Order of the Great Creators, this time as Veuy's bodyguard. Surprisingly, he refused and abandoned the Order, entering into a deep depression. Deriahk worked occasionally with Pakark, who remained as a Makuta of Light, but the relationship between them was tense. Pakark came to forgive Deriahk for his betrayal during the Invasion, but Deriahk found it harder to make peace with the Makuta. One day, the Prefect Eukar of the Skakdi Alliance shared worrying information with Deriahk: the Spherus Magna Council was corrupt. Worse, Turaga Koved was using the occasion to become the new President of the Council. Deriahk took action, allying with Koved to spy on him and discover the truth. With Pakark's help, they found evidence of the corruption in the Spherus Magna Refuge database: the Refuge had been used for illegal operations in Xianori, with several Senators taking advantage of the misery of the lower class of the kingdom and accumulating great fortunes. Rebellion Eukar, fearing for Deriahk's safety, tried to dissuade him from continuing spying on Koved, but Deriahk decided to continue. Meanwhile, Xianori's society entered into a civil war driven by a faction of Bukgu rebels that organized the theft of the Kanohi Ignika in Metru Magna. Deriahk was contacted by the Xianori Senator, Isale, and the Senator offered to arrange a meeting between Deriahk and Toa Nugru, so that Deriahk could expose his discoveries. Isale sent Nugru to the Shelter and Deriahk received him. After revealing corruption in the Council and expressing his suspicions about the theft of the Ignika by the Bukgu Rebellion, Koved gave Nugru a crystal with all the information. They recommended Toa to investigate the slums of Xianori. Deriahk then went with Pakark to the Chorak Hive, Tatrirh, to get the Chorak's help. The Chorak Queen Lixis, having at her disposal an army powerful enough to stop the Rebellion, saw this as an opportunity to redeem her people and accepted. Before arriving in Xianori, Deriahk was informed by Eukar that his life was in danger, giving him time to prepare. He also received an anonymous message stating that Isale was a member of the Rebellion and that she was going to use the Kanohi Ignika to kill the Archon Canrum of Xianori. Deriahk captured Veuy in the Xianori Magistrate and explained everything about the Rebellion, also revealing Isale's betrayal. The Rebellion marched to the streets and began to slaughter the nobles, and Deriahk entered the fight to stop them. However, Kapokhed, presenting himself as the true leader of the Rebellion, defeated him, apologizing to his former friend for his actions. Deriahk tried to reason with Kapokhed, but he refused to stop his plans. Nugru then appeared to do battle with Kapokhed, and Deriahk called his Chorak allies to stop the chaos. The massive force of the Chorak quickly stopped the Rebellion. Queen Chorak Lixis then made her appearance. She convinced Kapokhed that what he was doing was wrong and that if he continued with the Rebellion, the Bukgu would be remembered as villains just like the Chorak. Kapokhed was convinced, but before he could yield to his captors the essence of the Kanohi Gebuk manifested in him and threatened to kill Lixis. Deriahk stood between him and the Queen, prepared to receive the mortal blow. Pakark, watching from a distance, used his powers to move at the speed of light, save Deriahk, and place a complex illusion of him dying. Deriahk survived but received part of Kapokhed's attack. Pakark escaped Xianori with Deriahk in his arms, preparing to operate from the shadows to stop Koved. Legacy Despite not having died, Eukar decided to keep Deriahk's survival a secret and ordered a period of mourning for all the Skakdi. Peduik convinced Veuy to make the corruption of the Spherus Magna Council public to "honor Deriahk's wishes." Being an important figure in the history of Spherus Magna, a statue commemorating Deriahk was built in the central square of Metru Magna and an official event was organized to celebrate his memory. The Skakdi eventually asked for Deriahk's body to give him a dignified ceremony, but the illusion created by Pakark disappeared just when the Spherus Magna Council accepted the request, putting his death in doubt. Abilities and Traits Deriahk knows very well how to perform in the material world, but he is suspicious of what he cannot see or touch. He is a Skakdi who likes solitude, has great patience, is prudent and conservative. Unlike other Skakdi, Deriahk has a great capacity to patiently fulfill his obligations. In times of crisis, he is the kind of individual who restricts themselves until they know exactly how to act. After being rescued by the Order of the Great Creators, Deriahk went on to serve Vavakx personally and formed a strong friendship with him. Deriahk was considered the right hand of Vavakx, accumulating multiple successes in his missions. With these achievements, he also challenged the stereotype of the Skakdi as wild and brutal beings, a reputation he later used to drive the formation of the Skakdi Alliance in Spherus Magna and thus restore his people. His service in the Order, however, made him dependent on the authority and guidance of Vavakx. This loyalty finally monopolized too many aspects of his personality. With Vavakx's death, Deriahk began to question his purpose in life and went into a deep depression. He finally made the decision to leave the Order to discover himself. Powers Deriahk is taller than the normal Skakdi. He has an unusual vision power that allows him to permanently reduce the size of his victims, whether be objects or living beings. The spikes on his head contain a powerful venom. Like all Skakdi, Deriahk has access to a latent Elemental Power that he can only use if he combines it with the power of another Skakdi. This element was temporarily replaced by Light when he was purified by Manauhk. The effect eventually disappeared and his original element was restored. Mask and Tools Like all Skakdi, Deriahk had an external organic spine, but it had to be removed during his reconstructions. To cover his skull, he now uses a Great Kanohi Garai. The Order of the Great Creators tried to train Deriahk to give him the ability to use his Kanohi, but it didn't work. As a result, Deriahk manufactured a weapon, the Diaphanous Pistol, to allow him to channel the power of his mask into bursts of gravitational energy. Trivia *Deriahk is one of Diebeq5b's Self-MOCs. *The color of Deriahk's armor is artificial and was applied when he was rebuilt by the Order of the Great Creators to protect his identity. Therefore, it does not necessarily reflect his Elemental affiliation. Category:Skakdi Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:Lightning